


Under the Mistletoe

by WitchRavenFox



Series: A Sherlockian Christmas Collection [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Dancing, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchRavenFox/pseuds/WitchRavenFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles around characters in Sherlock over various Christmas seasons spanning many years. Not tied to any one verse, although there may be some overlaps. Some suggested slash/het/possible femme slash inside, with romance, friendship, family scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: This work has no beta to check it over, so all errors in spelling or otherwise are my own. Please let me know if you spot something, and I will amend it.
> 
> Happy Reading!

**Under the Mistletoe**

Mycroft was working his way through another boring report where an employee attempted to explain why they were filmed in various acts with a prostitute in his own home, a home he shared with his line manager and wife. He sighed and pinched his nose before he scrawled a note for Anthea to follow-up on in the morning.

He wanted to go home, and pick Gregory up so they could have a romantic dinner. He wanted to snuggle on the sofa and watch some silly movie that Gregory thought would be interesting. He wanted to go to bed with his comforting warmth and spend the night being pulled into oblivion.

Mycroft felt his phone vibrate before the Dr Who theme tuned played. All Gregory's idea, he loved the sci-fi show, and if Mycroft was completely honest with himself – which he endeavoured to be everyday – he quite enjoyed the show too. There was something about the reboot doctors that left him feeling like it was okay to be serious and equally okay to be silly. He flicked open the message.

_From GL 19.12.12_

_Myc, I know you've had a busy day, but the Yard's Xmas do is tonight. Please come and join/save me from 7pm. G xx_

Mycroft's fingers were flying over the keypad with a response before he could stop himself. It was an invitation to take their relationship public with his work colleagues, obviously, and Mycroft wasn't one to squander an opportunity.

I'll be there at 7pm. I'll also try not to emotional disturb any of your friends. MH

Mycroft smiled as he sent the message, and wished the afternoon to disappear. He smiled as he thought of seeing Greg this evening after two days just texts and phone calls.

Greg smiled as he took a mouthful of his beer chased down by a very smooth whiskey as the disco music thumped loudly in his ears. He was happy, more than happy, and when Mycroft got here he would feel complete. It's funny because he never used that word with his ex-wife - complete - but Mycroft made him feel it.

Sally pulled him up to the dance floor, she had mainlined shots since they left the office at 5pm. They swung each other around gripping onto each other and they laughed hard until Sally's eyes fell on Anderson with his wife at a table and she sighed hard.

"He is never gonna leave her, is he Greg?"

"It could happen, Sally. He does care about you." Personally Greg thought Anderson like d to have his cake and eat it too, but after all these years, he must be fond of her.

"Right," Sally plastered a smile on her face, "he just cares about her more."

They danced together slowly until Greg felt a hand on his shoulder surrounded in heat. "May I cut into this dance, Sargeant Donovan? I'd like to dance with my partner."

When Greg turned around, he got to see Mycroft in all of his beauty, standing there tall and self-contained in a three-piece suit. He looked impeccable and smelled divine. Sally begged off quickly towards the bar, but Greg barely noticed as Mycroft brought his body in close.

They danced, Mycroft talked to his co-workers, and a lot of them felt comfortable despite knowing that it was Sherlock's older brother was very powerful. By nine o'clock they propped up the bar with a whiskey and talked about their day, it was relaxing and easy six months into their relationship.

So easy in fact, that when Mycroft drew Greg into a kiss - mid sentence - that started slow and sweet. Greg went with it completely forgetting that he was surrounded by co-workers and let Mycroft control everything, even when they stopped.

Greg came to his senses somewhat looking up into blue eyes that were filled with passion. Looking past Mycroft he saw something green hanging above them. Small and green.

"Did you kiss me just because we were under mistletoe?" Greg's voice was laced with humor as he slung an arm around Mycroft's neck.

"Gregory...What do you think of me?" Mycroft laced he voice with mock shock.

"That you are the devious British Government, and you will do anything you can to get exactly what you want," Gregory pressed himself against Mycroft's body, "and now you want me. So, let's go home Mycroft. Take me home, and let's take this mistletoe along with and see where else you can kiss, eh?"

Mycroft raised a silken brow, tilted his head and stood smoothly. "Get the mistletoe and meet me out front. The quicker we get home the better."

Mycroft left Greg behind, who said quick goodbyes after pocketing the mistletoe. The night was a-wasting.

 


End file.
